


Flock in Heat

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO dynamics, Alpha Castiel, Angel Flock, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Omega Dean Winchester, Orgy, Other, Pack Cuddles, Partner sharing, Top!Cas, Wing Kink, alpha!cas, angel au, angel!cas - Freeform, angel!dean, bottom!Dean, consensual orgies, omega worship, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel!Dean goes into heat, but no worries, because angel flocks always take care of their omegas. Alpha!Cas especially appreciates that his flock takes care of Dean. Sex and fluff for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flock in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really great wanking fantasy and decided to share. I am also way into omegas being shared around, but i got tired of all the rape fic and decided it was time to add the cuddles back into abo.

It was late afternoon when Dean first felt it. He had been sitting in the library as he daydreamed, legs dangling carelessly off the balcony of the nonfiction section. Below him stretched the many golden leaved branches that made up the treetop home of his flock. The library, as well as the many other buildings that their flock built over the years, was built high into the branches of dozens of ancient beech trees. His flock currently nested in one of the largest beech forests in the northern United States, far north enough that they were the only major flock in the area and as such they had free range of the skies and trees for miles. Staircases spiraled up and around each building for the very young and old, but most of the flock made use of the various balconies found at each level for the angels who preferred to fly between buildings.

A cool autumn breeze tickled its way through Dean’s feathers as he felt it again, a swell of heat that made its way up through his stomach, leaving him shivering and weak in its wake. Stumbling to his feet he stretched his wings and dropped off the platform, pulling out into a glide as he followed the tug in his gut. Instinct guided him and he soared through the trees, weaving lazily between their trunks as he headed toward the nests and the betas who would doubtless start to gather as his heat smell settled throughout the treehomes.

Cas' flock had many good betas, a blessing that Dean was grateful for every day. Dean had been skittish during his first heat, nervous of his new home and wary of so many unfamiliar faces wanting to touch him and fuck him. But throughout that first heat Dean had learned just how happy the flock was to finally have an omega in residence. Many of the betas had become worried that their alpha would be alone forever, and the flock had been ecstatic when Castiel had come home from the annual Midwest Angelic Council meeting with a young, freckled omega, their matching pair of mating bites fresh on their necks.

It was with Cas’ flock that Dean had learned how a healthy, happy flock took care of itself during its omega’s heat. The betas had been nothing but gentle, coaxing him into the nest and spending days doing nothing but lavish him with attention. Long grooming sessions and naps had been the order of the day for his first heat until he was happily presenting for them, comfortable enough to seek the easy relief of being filled until his alpha determined he was prepped enough to seek orgasm.

Tucking in his wings, Dean dropped carefully into the nest. He gave a small sigh of relief as heads popped up from between sheets where various betas had been napping in the communal space. Fine tremors were shaking his wings, a sign that the typical muscle weakness that omegas experienced during heat had already set in. In ancient times it was important that omegas stayed protected within the flock boundaries while in heat, and it was thought that the weakness was nature’s way of keeping omegas nest bound and focused on conserving energy for mating purposes while at their most vulnerable. Combined with the natural aphrodisiac of an omega’s heat scent, this genetic tendency towards rest in heat cycles basically made an omega’s heat a nature mandated holiday for any flock.

Early heat was always so good since he took Cas as his mate. For days Dean drifted in a haze of hormones, enjoying the feeling of being full without the frustrating urge to climax. Around him the betas frolicked, enjoying the contented cloud of omega pheromones as they took turns grooming and mounting him. Their smaller dicks were unable to lock them to him as an alpha’s would but they still enjoyed the slick feeling of heat mating and the chance to be close to their omega. When they weren’t humping and thrusting into Dean the betas were lying about, sometimes next to him, sometimes with him in their laps or cuddled to their chests as other betas fucked lazily into him. The betas and Dean spent the early heat days in a contented puppy pile, grooming and scenting as they got him stretched and ready for the later part of his heat.

With their smaller cocks and mixture of reproductive organs, male omegas rarely reached orgasm, their libidos focused more for long pleasure sessions rather than frantic climax in order to make sure their bodies wouldn’t be harmed when their heat got strong enough to rile up their alpha. Hence the importance of the beta’s attention for the beginning of heat.

Dean was dimly aware of his alpha in the first days of heat. Sleepy and content as he was it comforted his inner omega to scent his mate around the nest. He caught sight of Cas’ wings occasionally as the alpha flew in and out of the nest, bringing food and water for his flock to make sure they were cared for as they tended his omega. It was the alpha’s duty to provide for their flock, and Cas always took pride in the power he held over their home region that allowed his flock to rest so comfortably at times like these. The flock never worried about the days they gathered for their omega’s heat.

The beta fucking slowly into Dean when his hormones started to shift was one of the chubbier angels in the flock, and Dean was enjoying his soft weight pressing him down into the nest. His wings were spread out in easy submission, allowing the beta draped over his back to pull and rub at the sensitive area where feathers merged into shoulder as he guided Dean back into his dick. But the heat in Dean’s stomach had been pricking stronger in the last few hours, despite the come now being emptied into his ass. He whined with discomfort, wiggling back as he thrust his hips up seeking more. When the beta rolled off him leaving him empty he whimpered at the loss before strong hands pulled him up onto all fours. He struggled, not wanting to be separated from the pile of warm, contented bodies, head still fuzzy. Firm fingers confidently traced his stretched out hole and a deep alpha rumble had him relaxing in submission to the examination.

“Cas,” he panted as the alpha pressed his nose into the back of his neck. “You gonna fuck me, alpha?”

Cas growled enthusiastically at the challenge, and Dean dipped his spine to arch his wings open to his alpha, which conveniently thrust his ass up for viewing. Cas rumbled approvingly, fingers still tracing Dean’s hole as slick started to leak in earnest, mixing with the remains of beta come leftover from days of mating.

“You do seem ready for me,” Cas said leaning in to lick at the cut of Dean’s hip. Dean shuddered, heat burning in his stomach in earnest now as Cas lined up behind him.

Dean let out a loud groan as Cas pushed slowly inside. Hand’s steadied his shoulders and pet at his hair as he adjusted to the amazing stretch and burn of his alpha’s cock. It was always overwhelming at first, even after days of prep, and the betas soothed his trembling as Cas stroked his hips, urging him to relax and helping him to adjust with little thrusting motions. Dean’s pheromones were in full effect now, and he could hear some of the betas touching each other, the soft sound of moans and kissing filling the nest alongside the low, pleased rumble of their alpha.

Soon Cas was fucking into him in earnest, each thrust sending electric bolts of pleasure up Dean’s spine. They moved against each other like that for a while, until Dean’s gasps of bliss drove Cas to gather his omega up, scooping his arms around Dean’s golden wings to flip him onto his back. Dean moaned outright at the manhandling, enjoying the feeling of fingers in his feathers and twisting his hips to grind down on Cas’ growing knot at the motion. He knew Cas preferred to see his face as they reached climax together, and his heat was beginning to demand relief from constant arousal.

Dean whimpered in frustration. Even with the determined and constant fucking that Cas was giving him it was so difficult for him to climax. He never could out of heat, and even in heat it took so much effort. Cas shushed him, drawing the tips of his wing feathers soothingly down his heaving sides.

“Look how well you’re doing, beautiful,” He praised, one hand caressing its way up Dean’s ribs as he coaxed him to stretch out. The betas murmured approvingly as Dean obliged, uncurling to display his sweat soaked torso and cock. The sound of slick, rhythmic thrusts picked up as Cas angled better into Dean’s ass. Hands reached out to fondle Dean’s balls teasingly. The betas were pushing closer to enjoy the sight of their alpha bringing Dean toward climax. Dean could tell that Cas was puffing up with pride, his wings flexed out and posturing as he mated his omega.

Cas’ flock was particularly voyeuristic, even for angels, and the excitement was palpable in the combined scent of the betas as Dean began releasing breathless little whimpers of pleasure. Cas pushed closer, easing his knees up under Dean’s ass to tilt his pelvis and stomach out in a long, tempting line, one that the betas took immediate advantage of.

Dean let out a choked gasp as wet heat nuzzled into his crotch, one of the betas taking the omega’s small dick in his mouth. Dean’s omega size meant that the beta had no trouble suckling most of his length down in one go. Cas grunted appreciatively as the sensation of tongue rubbing at his balls made Dean clamp down tightly in pleasure around the alpha. Cas tangled his hands in the beta’s hair, urging his mouth up and down on his mate’s cock, purring his encouragement as Dean began to shake in with the sensations.

With a growl, Cas pulled the beta off, leaving Dean’s cock exposed and saliva slick as the alpha’s knot began to swell. With a few, final and purposeful thrusts Cas dragged his hands up to rub Dean’s nipples, circling his thumbs around the sensitive nubs as he tied them together with a sudden flood of come in the omega’s ass.

Dean gave a surprised little whimper and came, lost completely in the ecstasy of sudden climax after days of buildup. His wings spasmed beneath him, causing his hole to pull at his alpha’s cock, drawing more come and a growl out of Cas.

Large, black wings descended to cover Dean, isolating him from the overwhelming sensory impute of sounds and smells from the nest and letting the two of them focus on the single sensation of orgasm.

As they came down the flock moved off a ways to give the alpha and omega some room. Contended murmurs of goodnight and the rustle of feathers moved through the flock as they settled down into the nest for the evening. Cas pulled Dean off to the side a bit, wings still covering both of them, cutting them off from prying eyes and giving them privacy as they came settled down from their climaxes.

Dean felt boneless, content to let his alpha settle them both comfortably in a corner of their nest. The last of his energy had left with the height of his heat. His alpha’s knot was firmly locked in his ass, and the fever of sexual desire was dissipating with each weakening pulse of come Cas gave out. Tomorrow the flock would get back to daily life, but for now Dean was content, surrounded by his alpha’s wings, accepting the adoring kisses Cas was littering his bare shoulders with, and surrounded by the scent of their sleeping flock.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me. Please feed the author.
> 
> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
